Dreams and Memories
by Lady D 10290 and Brittany
Summary: During his Journey, Lloyd starts to have odd dreams involving a young brunette woman.
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams **

**Spoiler Warning: The first chapter isn't something too serious but future chapters contain spoilers involving Lloyd's parents.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.**

**Me: Well my first ToS fic on thissite. So what should I say?**

**Laura: Why you wrote the fic in the first place?**

**Me: Well honestly, I don't know where or how I got the idea for this fic. I guess since I'm in bit of a creative slump for my other fics, I needed to type up another fic from another fandom. So I picked my newest obsession, "Tales of Symphonia"!**

**Lloyd: Is she always this… odd?**

**Britt: (Nods)**

**Me: Anyway before we begin, you should know that thischapter takes place after Iseila but before Lloyd and Genis find Colette, Raine, and Kratos. Now enough babbling, let's start the fic.**

_Blurry…_

_That's what everything was… Well almost everything. Of all the things that Lloyd Irving could clearly see in this odd place was a young woman with short brown hair and green eyes. _

_There was something about her that made Lloyd feel comfortable, that made him feel safe, that made him know that everything was going to be okay._

_Unfortunately for Lloyd, he couldn't figure out why._

'_Something is telling me that I should know her. But…'_

_Lloyd tried to walk closer to the woman but everything around her became blurrier. The swordsman-in-training held his head as if he had a headache._

"_What's going on" was what Lloyd tried to say, but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. In fact it was the same for everything else. Everything was silent._

_It wasn't long before another blur came near the woman. It touched her shoulder and when she looked to up to see it, she smiled. The woman picked up another blur and stood up._

_Lloyd shook his head in frustration; he then ran to the woman to get some answers and then… _he woke up.

Lloyd sat up and looked around. No blurs, no green-eyed woman. Just Nova's Caravan and Genis sleeping. He sighed and smiled

"I shouldn't be thinking too much. It's just a dream, it's not like it's trying to tell me something important."

With that Lloydlied down and soon fell back to sleep.

**Me: Yeah I know, it's a short chapter. But Writer's Block is Satan Reincarnated! Anyway, R/R and I'll see ya soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.**

**Spoiler Warning: A few minor spoilers from Palamacosta along with the game's giant super spoiler involving Kratos. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Lloyd: You're still continuing this story?**

**Me: Well if there's one thing I hate, it's people who don't continue multi-chaptered fics! **

**Lloyd: (Mutters) Crap.**

**Me: Now, to my readers and reviewers, don't expect a 20-chapter epic out of this fic. It's just a few slightlyshort chapters, so sorry to all those people who are expecting a 20-chapter epic. Anyway, on with the fic.**

_He was back. It was that same place that the last dream took place. Only there was no longer any silence._

"_You did such a good job! Wait until your father comes and sees what you can do." The woman told the smaller blur_

_Lloyd tried to walk closer and thankfully nothing got blurrier, but nothing became clear. As he walked closer and closer, he noticed something on the woman's neck. It was a blue gem with a necklace over it._

'_Is that an Exsphere?'_

_The other blur came back and touched the woman's shoulder. Unlike last time, the woman seemed nervous and gasped but sighed with relief when she looked up._

"_Don't do that. I was afraid you were a Desian."_

_The woman picked up the small blur but as she touched it, it disappeared and in its place was a little baby, probably no older then a year old._

"_Before I forget, our son has a special little surprise for you."_

_The child in her arms, smiled at the sight of the other blur and shouted, "Daddy!"_

_It was then that the dream_ ended.

Lloyd sat up in the bed and looked around. He was back at the Palamacosta Inn and he was having that dream again. Why? Why did it come back? Why did it change? Why...

Lloydshook his head and lied down.

'Like I said, I shouldn't be thinking too much. It's just a dream.'

But before Lloyd could sleep, he heard a loud whining sound.

"Noishe…"

Lloyd got out of the bed and walked out of his room. When he walked out of the inn, Lloyd noticed that Noishe wasn't alone.

"Kratos? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

The red-haired mercenary turned to face Lloyd and gave a simple reply

"I could ask you the same question."

"Well… I guess… it's just hard to sleep after everything that happened today... I mean when... Magnius tried to execute Cacao…"

"You're a horrible liar."

Lloyd bit his lower lip and looked at the ground.

'Should I tell him? It wouldn't hurt… oh whom I kidding? This is Kratos! He's just a stupid mercenary who thinks he knows it all! I'm better off telling Colette or Genis about my dream.'

Unfortunately for Lloyd, his mouth didn't listen to his head.

"It was just a dream. There was this woman. She had short brown hair, green eyes, and I think she had a blue Exsphere on her neck. There was something familiar about her but I don't know what."

"I see. Was there anyone else with her?"

"There were two other people, a baby and someone I couldn't see. The way she talked to them, I guess they must've been her family."

Lloyd looked at Kratos and saw that he still had the emotionless expression he always wore. Without saying a word, the brown-haired boy walked back into the inn.

When Lloyd was gone, Kratos pulled out a small golden locket, opened it, and stared sadly at the picture inside while remembering the words of someone who helped him see the beauty of life.

_You were right Kratos…_

_All of those months of waiting… _

_It was all worth it… _

_Our little baby… _

_Our little boy…_

_Our little Lloyd._

"Anna…"

Kratos closed the locket and sighed. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't tell Lloyd that he knew who the woman in the boy's dream was.

"Lloyd, Anna… I'm sorry."

**Lloyd: Are the chapters always going to be this short?**

**Me: Hey I already said that this isn't going to be some huge epic adventure thing! Anyway, I'm sorry that my chapters are short but that's just the way I work.**

**Britt: In other words, you're lazy.**

**Me: Shut it Britt! Anyway, I'm sorry for any OOCness and R/R and I'll see ya soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Tales of Symphonia or any of the characters. I own my version of one of the characters but I'm not saying whom.**

**Spoiler Warning: Some Asgard Ranch spoilers, and a giant heap of Kratos' Super Spoiler. But then again if you're this far, I don't need to tell you that.**

_Unlike the last two dreams this one took place on the cliff near the Iseila Human Ranch, and the young woman was alone._

_The woman saw Lloyd and smiled. She started walking towards him but before she reached him, she fell on her knees and started to cough. Lloyd looked at her worriedly, what was wrong with her?_

"_Miss? Are you alright?"_

_Suddenly the woman screamed and her right arm started to change. The color changed from a healthy peach to a disgusting sickly green and white and her entire arm started to grow and mutate._

_When the transformation finished, the woman stared at what was once her arm with fear and looked sadly at Lloyd. It was now that Lloyd noticed that the blue Exsphere on her neck was missing._

_Suddenly, the woman screamed again but it soon turned into an inhuman growl. She then stood up and raised her transformed arm to strike. Lloyd held his swords up to protect himself but just as the woman struck, _Lloyd sat up and screamed.

Lloyd's screaming didn't go unnoticed; it wasn't loud enough to wake up the others, but it did gained Kratos' attention.

The mercenary walked towards Lloyd and heard the boy muttering to himself.

"What was happening to her? Where was her Exsphere?"

Kratos kneeled down and placed a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. The boy nearly jumped out his skin and looked behind him. When he saw that it was only Kratos, Lloyd glared at the older man.

"Don't do that!"

While Lloyd was busy giving Kratos a less-than-effective version of the "Glare of Death", Kratos went straight to the point.

"A nightmare?"

Lloyd dropped the glare, looked away, and sighed.

"It was that woman again, something horrible was happening to her. Her Exsphere was missing so I think she was turning into one of those monsters… she gave me this look, like she was telling me that she was sorry about something."

Though Lloyd didn't like explaining this to the mercenary, for some reason, it made him feel better.

"It was just a nightmare Lloyd. You shouldn't let it bother you. Now go back to sleep, we'll be facing Kvar tomorrow."

Lloyd simply nodded, yawned, and lied down. It took a few minutes but the boy finally fell asleep. But Kratos never left Lloyd's side. Looking at the sleeping teen, Kratos recalled a promise that he made a long time ago.

"_Lloyd calm down! What's wrong?"_

_Kratos held the crying three-year-old close. Little Lloyd looked up to his father and tried his best to talk through his crying._

_"I…I…I had a bad dweam. You… and…and mommy… and… and Noishy… were gone… I… I… was… awone" _

"_It's alright Lloyd, it was just a bad dream. You'll never be alone. Your mother and I will never leave you." Kratos explained with a "don't worry" tone of voice._

_Little Lloyd smiled; he always liked it when his father used that voice, it always made him happy._

"_Noishy too?"_

"_Heh, heh. Yeah, Noishe too."_

"_Pwomise?"_

_"Promise."_

'That was the night before… everything fell apart. When Kvar took everything I cared about.'

Kratos looked at the Asgard Ranch and clenched his fists.

"I swear Kvar, you will pay for making my family suffer."

**Me: Sorry for the shortness and some OOCness!**

**Britt: Gee with all those apologizes, you sound like Colette.**

**Me: Bad thing or good thing?**

**Britt: Never mind.**

**Me: Anyway, R/R and I'll see ya soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Tales of Symphonia or either of the Aurion Men (regrettably)**

**Spoiler Warning: Tower of Salvation spoilers, Colette spoilers, a minor Sheena spoiler, and even more Kratos spoilers.**

**Me: Well folks, we've reached one of the big plot points of the game and now poor Lloydie is going to have some issues with that along with a new dream about you know who. On with the story!**

It had been two days since Lloyd, Genis, Raine, Sheena, and Colette arrived in Sheena's home world of Te'the'alla, a parallel world to Sylverant.

Lloyd looked around the campsite. Near one of the tents was Raine reading an old looking book and to Lloyd's right was Genis blushing and stuttering his way through a conversation with one of the group's latest additions, a young axe-girl named Presea.

The brown haired swordsman looked to his left and saw Sheena slapping the group's other new member, Te'the'alla's Chosen, Zelos Wilder.

Lloyd looked across the campfire and saw Colette standing there, giving a blank stare with her now soulless red eyes.

Before arriving at Te'the'alla, Colette's World Regeneration Journey had come to a close at the Tower of Salvation. However the price to succeeding was sacrificing her humanity, heart, and memories to become a true angel.

Lloyd tried to stop her but Colette assured Lloyd that everything was going to be okay. It was then that the group learned of the Truth behind the World Regeneration, the Chosen was forced to become a lifeless shell so that they will become a vessel for the Goddess Martel.

The group defeated the Angel, Remiel, but it was then that Kratos betrayed them and revealed to them who he really was, one of the Four Seraphim of Cruxis.

Lloyd and the others were forced to fight their former companion but Lloyd could tell that Kratos held back, the traitor could've killed them all with a few sword swipes but he didn't.

The group lost the fight and was almost killed by Kratos. However…

_"D-Dammit."_

_In the Tower of Salvation, Lloyd was on his knees. He looked behind him and saw Raine, Genis, and Sheena in the same condition he was, too tired to fight. _

_Lloyd then looked at Kratos, the boy didn't understand. How could the man that taught him so much, the man that helped him avenge his mother by defeating Kvar, the man that was like an older brother to him be a traitor?_

_Kratos raised his sword over Lloyd, ready for the final strike. But he hesitated, almost like something inside him was telling him that he shouldn't._

'If Kratos wanted to kill us why didn't he? Also why did he keep telling me to "Not die" throughout our journey? Why…'

Lloyd yelled in frustration gaining everyone's attention.

"Lloyd? Are you alright?" asked Sheena

"Ye…yeah I'm fine. I'm just upset about…"

"About Colette's condition?" asked Raine

"Yeah… She's been my friend since I was a kid and to see Colette like this…" Lloyd told the group, hiding one of his concerns with another

Sheena placed a comforting hand on Lloyd's shoulder.

"Don't worry Lloyd, we'll find a way for Colette to get back to normal. We're not going to leave her like this."

"Yeah, I wanna see my cute little Hunny smile!" Zelos said, infuriating Sheena

The purple clad kunoichi growled and slapped Zelos yet again.

"This isn't the time for flirting you stupid Chosen!"

While Sheena and Zelos argued, Lloyd stood up and walked to one of the tents.

"I'm going to go to bed guys. See ya in the morning."

'Unless Sheena and Zelos' arguing keeps me awake' Lloyd added in his head

Thankfully for Lloyd, he slept like rock. But unfortunately for him, just because he was in a different world, it didn't mean he wasn't going to be haunted by the same dreams.

Nothing was blurry; Lloyd could clearly see where he was.

_It was the Ossa Trailduring the night with a small campsite nearby._

"_Daddy, daddy what's dat star?"_

_Lloyd looked and saw a figure hidden in the dark and a little boy with messy brown hair on its shoulders. No sound came from the figure but the little boy responded anyway._

"_Wow thewe's a person up thewe? Why awre they in the sky?" _

"_It's not a real person sweetie. But that constellation is named after a real person." Said a familiar female voice_

_Lloyd turned around and saw the woman again. Unlike the last dream, she wasn't transforming into a monster or in pain or anything. He was glad to see her smiling and happy._

_The figure took the little boy off its shoulders and the later ran to the woman._

"_Mommy, mommy, me and daddy wooked at the stars!"_

"_Yes I can see that. Did you enjoy yourselves?"_

_Lloyd looked at the woman smile and laugh with her son. He wondered if things were ever like this with his parents._

"_Now if your "darling" father would be so kind as to cook for us, we can have dinner." The woman said, as she looked at the dark figure_

"_Yay food!"_

_The woman laughed at her son's statement and looked at the figure, it seemed that it didn't want to cook._

"_Well dear, you have two options. You could cook or I can cook the only recipes that I know, the ones with the **tomatoes** in them."_

_Immediately the figure ran past the woman and went to the campsite._

_The little boy looked up at his mother with curious eyes._

"_How come daddy wan when you mentioned 'matoes?"_

"_Well sweetie, daddy doesn't really like tomatoes."_

"_Me too! 'Matoes awre icky!"_

"Lloyd, get up!"

Lloyd sat up at the sound of Genis shouting in his ears. The former glared at the later who was smiling ear-to-ear.

"I knew that would work! Come on, everyone else is awake and we're ready to get to Sybak."

"Alright, alright… but first…"

In that instant, Lloyd smacked Genis on the back of the white-haired boy's head.

"Ow!"

**Me: And that folks is chapter four. Hope you liked this. Sorry if little Lloyd's baby/toddler talk is… erm… confusing, but baby/toddler talk is hard to type. Also to those of you who probably didn't know, you can lose your fight with Kratos at the Tower of Salvation (1st visit) and that's where the "Kratos stopping himself from killing Lloyd" scene came from Anyway R/R and I'll see ya soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia but I own my interpretation of one of its characters.**

**Spoilers: Some normal storyline spoilers, spoilers about Mithos, and spoilers about the main villain.**

**Me: Well folks, because I'm feeling lazy, I'm skipping all the way to Kratos' Flanoir scene! Also sorry to say folks but I'm ending the fic right here with this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

In the Snowy City of Flanoir, Lloyd was trying to figure out everything that he had found out.

"Kratos is… my father. One of the Ancient heroes of the Kharlan War, one of the four Seraphim, the man who betrayed us… is my father. And not only that but Mithos, who we thought was our friend is actually Yggdrasill." Lloyd thought out loud

The truth of both former companions mentally shook Lloyd up. Especially the truth about Kratos. The boy looked at his Exsphere with sad eyes.

"Mom? What should I do? I don't know if I should forgive Kratos."

Even though there was no spoken answer, Lloyd knew that his mother would've wanted him to give his father a chance to explain everything.

It was then that Lloyd heard a voice calling out to him. The boy sat up in his bed and looked around. Then Lloyd left the building and walked to a small balcony in the city. He looked around again and shrugged his shoulders.

"Heh, I guess I'm just hearing things."

"Lloyd…"

The boy turned around and saw Kratos and Noishe. The red-haired Seraphim then walked towards his son.

'Well… now or never I guess…' Lloyd thought

He was tired of being lied to. This time Lloyd wanted the truth and nothing else.

"Did you know that I was your son the whole time?"

"I realized it when I saw Anna's grave at your house…"

"How did mom die? You know don't you?"

Kratos sighed and started to explain everything to Lloyd.

"Like Presea, Anna was a research subject for the Angelus Project. They were trying to create a Cruxis Crystal inside her body. When I learned of Mithos' plans to create an Age of Lifeless Beings, I turned against him and descended upon this land… where I met Anna. After meeting her, I realized my mistake in believing that accepting Mithos' vision would be the fastest route to reunite the two worlds. I began to search for a way for a human to wield the Eternal Sword."

"So you could unite the two worlds?"

"Yes. But Anna and I were pursued by Cruxis. We traveled from place to place and when you were born, with you as well. But we were finally caught by Kvar…"

"And then… mom turned into a monster."

"Her Exsphere was removed. Lacking a Keycrest, the mana in her body went out of control, and she transformed into a monster. When it tried to devour you, Noishe protected you, and Anna regained control of herself… momentarily."

Lloyd looked at the cowardly but loyal creature with a surprised look.

"Noishe saved me?"

"That was probably when Noishe became sensitive to monsters. Both Noishe and Anna were injured… your mother begged me to kill her."

"…I've heard enough."

'No you haven't you idiot! You need to know the truth!' Lloyd mentally told himself

"Anna went out of control and tried to attack you again then…"

"That's enough!"

Kratos then turned away from Lloyd, not wanting to see his son's face.

"…I… killed her."

"I said that's enough!"

"After that, Kvar attacked, then you and Noishe fell down the cliff along with the Exsphere. I fought off Kvar and his men, and descended down the cliff. But all that was left were half-eaten Desian corpses. I thought that there was no way you were still alive."

"… Is that when you returned to Cruxis?"

"I am the Origin Seal itself. Since killing me would break the seal, Yggdrasill couldn't just leave me alone."

"And you were okay with this? Even though you opposed what he was doing?"

"Everything felt meaningless. Mithos said he would reunite the worlds as soon as Martel was revived. I came to think that as long as the land was returned to normal, that would be enough…"

When Lloyd heard this, he looked to the ground and bit his lower lip. Everything felt meaningless?

'Did Kratos really feel that way when he lost me and mom?'

Lloyd was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kratos continuing speaking.

"…Until I met you"

"Me?"

"You remind me of Mithos. Just like you, Mithos was desperately trying to save the world. He didn't give up, no matter how much he was oppressed, he was hopeful… until the day Martel died."

"A hero… that's what people called him." Lloyd thought out loud

"Yes but there is a clear difference between you and Mithos."

"Our race?"

"No not that. You realize that you are capable of making mistakes. Or rather, if you make a mistake, you are capable of acknowledging it. That takes courage. Mithos as well as I… were unable to do that. We were incapable of correcting our flawed path. We gave up on correcting our mistakes. You didn't give up."

"If you feel that way, then you must have realized it by now! Mistakes can be corrected! It's not too late. Let's look for a way to release Origin's Seal without sacrificing your life!"

Silently, Lloyd added, "… together."

Kratos sadly shook his head.

"… I still have something I must do. Until I am able to entrust it to you, I cannot fight alongside you. Until then… don't die Lloyd."

With that Kratos started to walk away, Lloyd just stood there even though he wanted to follow his father.

"Kratos! Where are you going?"

"…Do not allow Yggdrasill to continue as he pleases. He is capable of sacrificing any number of lives. Stop Yggdrasill… stop Mithos… before Colette is taken from you again."

As Lloyd continued to watch Kratos leave, the boy clenched his fist.

"I'll stop him. I'll head to Derris-Kharlan and put an end to this."

Lloyd returned to the inn after he spoke with Kratos and fell asleep soon as he came back to his room.

_The boy looked around, this was the same place where the first two dreams took place. Except that nothing was blurry anymore, he saw everything clearly now. The trees, the grass, the sky, and the woman and her son._

"_You did such a good job! Wait until your father sees what you can do."_

_The little boy giggled at the sight of his mother smiling. Lloyd smiled as well but then he noticed someone coming near the woman and when he saw whom it was, Lloyd couldn't believe it._

'_Da… Kratos?'_

_Indeed the person behind the woman was Kratos but if he was here then that meant…_

'_That woman… is she… is it possible that she's… Mom? And that little boy… it's me.'_

"_Anna…"_

_The woman gasped and looked up. She sighed with relief when she saw who it was._

"_Don't do that I was afraid you were a Desian."_

"_My apologizes."_

_Anna picked up the little Lloyd and wore a goofy grin._

"_Before I forget. Our son has a special surprise for you."_

"_Hm?"_

_Little Lloyd smiled and laughed at the sight of his father and shouted out, "Daddy!"_

_Kratos looked surprised when he heard his son say that. _

"_Did-did he just say?…"_

_Anna nodded and gave little Lloyd to Kratos. The baby grabbed onto the older man's clothing, and cuddled against his father._

"_Daddy."_

_As Lloyd continued to watch the scene, he recalled something he said when he first started having these dreams._

'_It's just a dream. It's not like they're trying to tell me something important. Heh, I guess they were. They were telling me to remember my family.'_

Lloyd woke up with the sunlight blinding him. He moaned as he covered his eyes and got up. The first thing to greet Lloyd outside the inn was Noishe and the Protozoan had something golden in its mouth.

"Hm? What do you have here Noishe?"

Lloyd took the item and saw that it was a golden locket. He opened it up and saw an old picture.

"It's Kratos… and mom. Then this baby must be me…"

In the picture was Anna, Kratos, and a one-year-old Lloyd. All three smiled as Anna held her husbands arm, as Kratos held his son close, and as little Lloyd looked up at both his parents.

Lloyd felt tears in his eyes and smiled, as he looked at the picture from better days.

**Me: And that's all folks! This fic is done! I want to thank my wonderful reviewers… **

**Lloyd: Yeah all two of them.**

**Me: Not now Lloyd! Anyway don't worry, this won't be my last ToS fic. Keep a close eye on my next work. See ya later everyone!**


End file.
